dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Samael (Heir of Destruction)
Samael was Dragon/Fallen Ange Hybrid imprisoned in Cocytus, until he was later freed and given demon blood by the Dark Harbingers. He is known as the Poison of God and the Dragon Eater, due to his abilities to destroy any dragons. Appearance Originally, Samael appeared as large ominous creature with bizarre features such as the upper body of a Fallen Angel (albeit with fangs in his mouth) and the lower body of an Asian Dragon. When he was summoned by the Hero Faction, Samael was crucified on a large cross with nails driven into various part of his body (arms, tail, wings, etc.) as well as other restraints that had ancient letters written on them. His eyes were also covered with a blindfold that had tears of blood dripping from under it. After being freed by the Dark Harbingers, and later given demon blood, Samael went under an extreme transformation. While still taller than others, he appeared more humanoid. His feathered wings were replaced by dragon wings and his entire skin turned dark purple, with green tattoos forming around his scars he received during his imprisonment. He gained long black hair that he keeps in a ponytail as well as a pair of large horns growing out from his forehead. Samael's eyes have also turned green from the poisonous blood he contains and wears a magically enchanted bandage around them in order to help his blindness caused by God's seals. The lower portion of his body turn into goat legs and he gains claws on his hands. Besides the bandage around his eyes, the only articles of clothing he wears is a dark green sash with orange mixed in, as well as a pair of worn out pants. Personality When he was still held by the multiple seals placed by God of the Bible, Samael was unable to display his personality, but according to Ddraig, he has a strong hatred for Dragons. Issei also mentioned that he sensed various types of negative emotion such as pain, jealousy, suffering, and resentment from Samael. After being freed and given a new body, Samael demonstrated great rage towards the Three Factions, Dragons and all other factions that had used him over the years. He does not hesistate to kill anyone alligned with them, while with Dragons specifically he takes his time and tortures them slowly until they beg for death. He also displays some signs of insanity as he begins muttering to himself from time to time even during battle. This goes with his complete disregard for anything, even his own life. Cain explains that Samael is more pitiful than evil now after being freed. Despite those negative facts, Samael is loyal to the Dark Harbingers for freeing him and given him a new form as well as chance for revenge. He follows False Prophet's orders, though his hatred sometimes causes Samael to lose focus on his task. Background Powers & Abilities Cursed Blood: Samael's most notable ability is the powerful curse coursing through his blood, which is extremely deadly to both Dragons and Dragon possessors alike, including powerful beings like Ophis and Great Red. The poison can also affect snakes or snake-related beings. The reason is that Samael is the "Evil intentions" from the God of the Bible made from his hatred and its existence alone can not only extinguish Dragons, but it can also affect other beings as well, resulting in it being sealed within the depths of Cocytus. After being freed, Samael has learned how to control the curse, allowing him to manipulate his blood for both offense and defense. The blood is black in color. Poison Manipulation: After being freed from his bindings, followed by his change, Samael gained the ability to use the poison that flows through his blood to greater extent. Now he can create and control poison that are very deadly and toxic to whomever it touches. Samael can use the poison he generates to increase his melee fighting and infuse it with other objects to increase their lethality. Immense Strength: Thanks to his large size, Samael possesses formidable strength, as a simple punch can release a strong concussive force to attack from a distance. He was also able to stop a large vessel such as the Ark with only a little bit of difficulty. Rias said his strength is on par with Surtr Second, her brother's Rook and who is known as the "Ultimate Rook." Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Tonfa Master: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Flight: Using his dragon wings, Samael is capable of flight. Equipment Magical Tonfa: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters